


Black

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, gyujun, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol convinces Jun to watch a scary clip.</p><p>It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

Jun regrets it, he regrets ever listening to Hansol and watching Shane Dawson's video on  
Black eyed children.

He's lying awake in his bed, terrifyed that a knock is going to sound on the door. Jun glances over at Mingyu, who's sleeping soundly in his bed. It makes Jun jealous. 

A creak in the floor boards causes Jun to sit bolt upright and hit his head on the top bunk. A groan sounds from one of the beds.

"What's going on?" It's Mingyu.

Mingyu's sitting upright in his bed now, like Jun and he's glaring sleepily at him.

"Nothing" Jun lies. 

Mingyu rubs his eyes, "Me and Minghao warned you not to watch that YouTube video" 

Jun scoffs, "I'm not scared"

"I never said you were" Mingyu retorts.

"You insinuated it" 

Theres a pause for a few minutes, where Mingyu is just starring at Jun intently. 

"Come here" Mingyu mumbles, patting the bed beside him.

"Why?" 

"You're not going to sleep by yourself and trust me, you're going to need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow" Mingyu explains.

Jun pushes the covers off him and climbs out of his bed and into Mingyu's. Mingyu pulls his cover over Jun.

"Goodnight" Mingyu says, flopping backwards, so he's lying down now.

"Thanks"

Mingyu slings an arm around Jun's waist and pulls him into his chest.

"S'alright. Gotta protect my princess"

Jun hits Mingyu lightly on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I had the idea of writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
